Winter Storm
by seaweedfma
Summary: A winter storm rages outside their dorm, and Roy and Maes find a way to keep themselves warm. Academy!Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes. Rated T for mentions of male love, nothing explicit. No spoilers, set pre-series at the military academy.


**bTitle:/b ** Winter Storm  
**bArtist/Author:/b **Seaweed_FMA  
**bRating:/b **PG-13 for mentions of male sex in past tense  
**bWarnings:/b **vague mentions of male sex and some kissing, but fairly tame.  
**bWord Count:/b **1303  
**bSummary/Teaser:/b **The weather outside was frightful, but the room was quite delightful.  
**bA/N:/b **Just a little bit of winter themed fluff. I hope the requester doesn't mind that I was a little liberal with the prompt.  
**bDisclaimer:/b **No spoilers. Set pre-series while Roy and Maes were at the Academy. Not really manga nor anime based. Unbeta'd but I hope it is still okay.  
**bYour prompt:** **/b **Roy/Maes: The two young men in military academy realize they're in love, probably always have been.

lj-cut text="The snowstorm raged outside, one of the worst to sweep through Central in years."

The snowstorm raged outside, one of the worst to sweep through Central in years.

But Roy didn't mind a bit, since it meant that he was snowed in at the military dorms with his roommate.

The alchemist glanced over to Maes' bunk, where the man was softly sleeping, an occasional snore breaking the almost oppressive silence of the room.

Roy chuckled, amused that he was sleeping so late into the morning. The raven haired man hated that it had taken the better part of a semester for them to finally admit that they had feelings for each other.

Despite the many dates that Roy had gone out on during the semester, he had never been good at professing his true feelings. And through all of those dates, his mind was always elsewhere.

It was perpetually on the bespectacled man who shared his room, and a decent portion of his life.

It had taken a night filled with illegally procured alcohol for Roy to finally admit how he felt, and even then he had been hesitant at first. Admitting that you have feelings for another man was dangerous at best. He was already pretty sure that Maes felt the same way, but Roy knew it was never safe to assume anything. So he had tried to push those thoughts away and attempted to go on with his life.

But on that liquor fueled evening, when Maes had reciprocated his feelings with a quick, tentative kiss on the cheek, Roy was fairly sure that his heart had stopped for a moment.

The rest of the evening had been a blur of nervous touches and experimental kisses. He was just as surprised as Maes was when they ended up in one of their bunks, their clothes shed in a trail from the small study table to the bed, like bread crumbs in a children's story.

By the end of the night, they had both found their release in each others' arms, and Roy made a mental note to take the sheets to the communal showers after Maes woke up to wash the evidence of their evening together away.

Roy walked over to the bed and gently brushed that annoying stray hair out of Maes' face, eliciting a small sleepy groan from the man. He pulled his glasses off and set them on the beside stand, then went back to the study table and cracked open an alchemy book.

After about 20 minutes of trying to read the same passage over and over again, he realized that his mind was way too jumbled to get any studying done- and besides, there were still a couple of weeks of the winter vacation to read the book. He figured a couple of hours worth of reading would get it done, so a little procrastination now wasn't going to hurt too much.

As much as it would seem to most people that staring at a man sleeping would get old after a while, Roy was pretty sure that he could watch Maes unguarded and asleep for the rest of his life and still be content. He wasn't sure how long it had been before Maes finally started to stir, startling Roy out of his almost mesmerized state.

"Hey." Roy said simply, hoping that when Maes became more cognizant, he would not freak out when he remembered why he was naked under his sheets.

"Nnn... Hey, Roy." Maes smacked his dried lips together, and blinked a couple of times, trying to push away the last remnants of a strange dream that involved him and his roommate in some rather compromising positions together.

When he heard Roy chuckle lightly, Maes gave him a confused look that turned to terror, and then finally to realization. A quick glance down at the sheets showed what Roy was smiling about. Apparently the dreams had made parts of him rise to the occasion.

His mind fluttered back to the evening before, and another wave of realization hit Maes.

It had not been a dream.

"Maes.. are you okay?" Roy got up from the table and started to walk over to the bunk. He stopped in the middle of the room, nervousness apparent in his voice.

"I.. um..." he thought about it for a moment, then gave Roy a soft smile. "I... think I am." Roy grinned, hoping that the unsureness he heard in Maes' voice was only the last remnants of sleep being shaken away.

The taller man sat up and groped over to the table. He put his glasses back on and pushed them up the bridge of his nose, then pat the bed beside him.

Roy needed no further cajoling. He walked over to the bed and sat down close enough to Maes to press their shoulders together. He wanted to give the man a 'good morning' kiss, but he was still a bit nervous about how comfortable Maes was with all of this.

"Are you sure you're alright, Maes? I mean, if... you don't want to talk about it, I will forget it ever happened." Roy fought as hard as he could to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

Maes was quiet- a few agonizing seconds that seemed to drag on forever to Roy. But finally, a smile spread on his face and he leaned over and gave Roy a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I would rather not forget about it, Roy." His cheeks blushed ever so slightly. "I mean, it's kind of... strange, and I'm still getting used to it. But... it was kinda fun."

The smile on Roy's face spoke volumes.

"Um... Roy?"

"Yeah, Maes?"

"When did you first start thinking of me as more than just a roommate?"

"Honestly?" Roy's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Yeah."

"When you moved in."

"What?!"

"Well, I mean, I noticed right away that you were handsome, and the more we talked I realized that you were smart and funny as well." The alchemist rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. "I always hoped that the feeling was mutual, but I was never sure. At first, you didn't seem to think much of me. But eventually I saw little hints that made me think otherwise- like how you got nervous when your hand accidentally brushed against mine when you reached for something, or how you would look at me just a hair longer than necessary to get your point across."

It was Maes' turn to blush slightly. "Well, you're right. I didn't think much of you at first, to be honest. I mean, you seemed a bit.. um.. arrogant, and when you started going out on dates, I figured the odd feelings that I was having didn't matter, so I just pushed them back."

"Pushed them back? For how long?"

"Oh.. about the same amount of time, I guess."

"Since.. the beginning?"

"Pretty much. As soon as I saw past that arrogant, lazy, womanizing exterior and saw the guy inside."

"And... how long did that take?"

Maes shrugged. "I dunno, a couple of weeks I suppose."

"Hmm."

The bespectacled man chuckled and pushed his glasses up again. "What are you 'hmming" about, Roy?"

"Oh, just thinking about how we both seemed to think the other wasn't interested, and about how much time we lost being too stupid or stubborn before we bothered to find out otherwise."

Maes leaned in, pressing his lips firmly to Roy's. "I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time then, huh?"

The only response Maes got was a small groan of approval and his new lover's lips parting as they pressed back against his.

And outside, the storm raged.


End file.
